Alphabet  A
by Daisy60
Summary: Where it all started between Angela and Brennan  my version anyway  and the beginning of a beautiful friendship.


**I've decided to start my own alphabet, a Bones, Castle and some crossover stuff with my favourite characters. The alphabet will be divided into two parts of 13 letters. Enjoy the reading and let me know if you like this. **

**A/N: I'm really having fun writing this fic. So I'll be working on these shots till the end of the year.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters, of course. **

**A**

**ANGELA**

_I'm going to be so late_ she thought rushing out the "Centre Pompidou" in Paris, eyes checking her watch.

The impact was inevitable and she crashed into the person entering the Centre through the same door.

"Oh fuck!" she burst out as the folder she was carrying fell to the floor and what had been inside scattered all around her feet.

"Hey" said the young woman she had run into "you _should _be more careful when leaving a public place such this and obviously your mind has been distracted by some impelling…"

"Jeez, hold on a sec. _Who_ are you?"

_I guess I've never ever heard someone speak like that in my whole life _she thought staring at the woman standing in front of her.

"I'm Dr. Temperance Brennan and you are…?"

"My name's Angela Montenegro."

"Well, you don't sound too French to me… where in the States are you from?"

"Texas."

"And obviously _that_ isn't your real name, is it?" Brennan stated matter-of-fact "your facial structure as well your body proportions suggest you're the outcome of a mixture of Asian and Caucasian origins and…"

"What the hell?" Angela burst out, she didn't give a damn about being late. _This_ was absolutely amazing and she was so intrigued by this person.

"Excuse me? I was just stating what seems to be quite evident according to your bone structure."

"My name isn't Montenegro. So... I reckoned this sounded better plus my father's name… _well she didn't really want to talk about that right now. _"I'm an artist, I kind of belong here."

They bent in unison to gather the sheets still scattered on the floor.

"Did you do these?" Brennan inquired looking at the sketches in her hands.

"Yes, they're for an exhibit I'm having this afternoon. Actually I was rushing there when I ran into you and I'm so damn late they're going to kill me!"

"Oh, I'm sorry about that. I guess it would be quite a mistake if they actually decided to _terminate_ you. According to your incredible skill _that_ would result in a terrible loss for the world of arts."

_Jeez she is so funny _Angela thought.

"Thanks. And what about you? How come you talk about bone structures, body proportions and, whatever."

"I'm an anthropologist, I work at the Jeffersonian in Washington D.C."

"Listen Brennan, can I call you Brennan, by the way?"

"Yes, even though we haven't been acquainted for a long time I don't think that would seem so inappropriate under the circumstances."

_Oh God this woman is something_ - Angela said to herself - _she doesn't look a little bit real. A freaking time traveler from the 19__th__ century perhaps? _

"Ok Brennan, I really have to go now but" – she continued handing her one of her visiting cards - "would you like to come over later on, say round five? Guess you might find it interesting and we could have a little chit chat and a funny drink." she proposed.

"I don't understand how drinks can be be funny but I'm inclined to accept your invitation" Brennan replied taking Angela's card. See you later then."

"See you."

**B&B**

**Later that day**

Angela knew Brennan had entered the expansive room the moment she felt a weird kind of silence around her. People had actually stopped talking to stare at the stunning woman making her way into the exhibition. And though she wasn't wearing anything particularly elegant it was the way she walked through the place, that self-assured look in her eyes that really struck dumb most of the audience.

"Hey, Bren!" greeted Angela "Glad to see you made it."

"I'm quite interested in your drawings Angela and I would love to see more of them, we didn't seem to have much time this morning, did we?"

"We didn't. Come and have a drink. Then I'll show you anything you want."

**B&B**

"I must admit your work is really outstanding, your ability to portray the facial features is absolutely striking. How long have you being doing this?" Brennan inquired.

"Guess most of my life, I've always liked to fiddle with pencils and colors..."

"And, may I ask you if you intend to spend the rest of your life here in Paris?"

"Why?" Said Angela "It's fun here, you know? Plus, I don't have a job to go back to in the U.S., nor anyone nice and hot waiting for me, which is the saddest part anyway" she sighed.

_Oh well... -_ Brennan thought, her lips curling up a little bit - _can't I fix that?_

"Because I would like you to work with me at the Jeffersonian."

**B&B**

**A/N: Angela is really fun to write about, and with Bones, well, this duo is just great.**


End file.
